Elena And Damon, Together At Last
by OriginalDamonDesirezSalvatore
Summary: when Elena is left with Damon, when Stefan leaves and pays for the cure to save Damon's life from the werewolf bite.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena**

Elena was sitting down on her bed not being able to sleep at all, letting tears fall feeling an ache inside. Thinking why Stefan had left her and went away with Claus, Elena stands up and looks for her diary, and keeps letting tears fall and grabs her diary.

"Stefan". Elena whispers softly.

Elena opens her diary and grabs a pencil, and writes down.

_Dear Diary_

_**Tuesday 2a.m**_

_I have a very bad feeling inside me with Stefan leaving with Claus, why did Stefan have to leave. *tears* he left me alone with Damon. *thinks and touches lips* I feel like I've done something bad, kissing Damon I shouldn't of done it. *thinks again* But I did feel something... I wouldn't lie diary, I felt a sudden deep connection with Damon *covers face and frowns* I shouldn't be feeling this diary; I feel that is wrong to feel something so special with Damon! *thinks and tears* But I never felt a connection like this before, not even with Stefan… *tears* "I'm sorry Stefan!"_

Closes up her Diary, and looks disgusted at herself. "I shouldn't be thinking this of Damon, I love Stefan!" Talks to herself and tries closing her eyes, to go to sleep.

**Damon**

Runs quickly, trying to look for a trace of Stefan or Clause.

Growls enraged. "Damn it Stefan, you could have just left me die!" Frowns at himself and keeps looking…finding nothing in particular and hits a tree with so much force pist at himself and Stefan.

Runs quickly and goes inside a bar, and ask for some drinks…and drinks his drink and thinks. "Elena". He speaks in his mind and thinks of the kiss that he has just gotten by Elena and decides to go check on her.

Damon runs quickly and jumps up on the tree in front of Elena's room and see's the window open.

Laughs softly and goes inside without doing a single noise, and looks at Elena asleep in bed, holding her diary in her hands.

Smiles at her lovingly "Elena. My dark princess" Smirks and sits down on a chair and watches her sleep peacefully and gets close to her and slightly touches her soft face and looks at her with so much passion.

Damon rapidly removes his hand and jumps out the window, and frowns at himself. "What am I doing, touching Elena?" He frowned at himself, but remembered the soft skin, that he touched ever so slightly. He didn't want to admit it, but he really had deep feelings for Elena. And he couldn't live a day without seeing her beautiful angelic face. "My Elena, my beautiful Elena... he spoke softly and looked up her window and smiled and took off running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena & Damon**

Elena wakes up and feels unhappy and feels a bit empty without Stefan, and takes time to dress up for school putting on jeans and a normal t-shirt and sighs sadly and walks outside her house.

Damon waits outside, with his car and smiles as Elena gets out of her house. "Good morning Sunshine, you need a lift". Winks at Elena, and opens the car door.

Elena looks at Damon confused. "What are you doing here Damon?" Still feeling sleepy.

Damon smiled and came out of the car. "Come on let's get you to class, before you go late". Smiles kindly, and helps Elena go inside the car.

Elena looks at Damon. "Since when do you care, when I'm on time to school or not?" looks confused at Damon and sits in the passenger seat and closes her door.

Damon laughed. "No time for questions, let's get you to class". Grins at Elena and drives 60 mph, towards the school.

Elena grabs on to something and looks at Damon. "Are you crazy, are you trying to get me killed!" See's Damon drive fast and gets dizzy.

Damon smirked. "Nope, I'm just trying to get you to school on time". Smiles and drives into the school parking lot, and comes out of the car to open Elena's door. "We made it, you still have 30 minutes to spare... Do you wish for me to join you, so you won't feel so alone?". Smiles at Elena.

Elena looked at Damon. "Thanks, and you don't have to worry.. I'll wait for Bonnie it won't take her long to come to school." Looks at Damon confused of his form of acting and walks away into the school.

Damon walks towards her, unable to let her go by herself. "Elena, let me just stay for a while". Damon disliked begging and looked at Elena hoping to let him stay.

Elena sighs. "Fine Damon, you can stay, But in one condition. Please act your normal self for once, you been acting completely not your today!". Looks at Damon.

Damon smiled and agreed. "Fine, I'll do as you wish". Sees some girls trying to get his attention and walks towards the girls, and looks at Elena and winks.

Elena looks at Damon shocked. "Omg Damon, you're so unpredictable!" Sees him walks and talk to the girls smiling and flirting with him.


End file.
